Some Things Are Just Ironic
by sparklerouge
Summary: One day, Axel, the hottest guy in school, meets someone new he'd never known he shared nearly all his classes with. But has Axel got a dark secret only Riku knows? I suck at summarys. Soriku and Akuroku. I DONT OWN CHARACTERS, SQUEENIX DO!
1. Chapter 1

Axel heaved a sigh as he got on the bus. It had been a long and lonesome day at school (as usual.)

Well not entirely lonesome. He hung out with a gang of 12 strange teens.

Demyx was probably his closest friend. One word to describe Dem that Axel thought when he first met him. Ghey, ghey, gey, gay, gai. Whatever. But Demyx was kind-hearted so Axel helped him hook up with Zexion. Another member of their "Gang of 12".

Zexy wasn't the happiest kid in school. He had periwinkle hair that came right over his eyes and very rarely said anything.

But that day something had happened. Nothing out of the ordinary happens to Axel. He's just a 17 yr old with spunky red hair and tattoos. A mass of his fangirls following him around at his school (and a couple of fanboys) and decent grades.

Axel sat on the bus next to an old lady who stunk of piss and bad perfume.

"Just another day" Axel thought to himself. The bus stopped in front of a couple of teens who looked 1 or 2 years younger than him. There was a silver haired boy who was a bit taller than the rest. He was talking to a brunette boy, wait was he flirting? Aw forget it. Then there were two very pretty girls. One redhead, one snowy blonde. But the one that caught his eye the most had to be the "blonde haired kid" he had dirty blonde hair and he was wearing a blue shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white checkered vans. Axel was sporting a pair himself except they were black and red. He looked down as they piled on and sat next to him. He'd remembered he'd seen them in school. In fact they may have even shared a couple classes. But he never noticed. They were laughing and chatting away, while Axel looked at the gum-ridden floor trying to hide his blush.

Axel very rarely blushed, he loved to chat and flirt and he certainly wasn't shy about making the first move. He always liked girls. And liked staring at their asses and all like a normal guy but something told him it would just never work with a girl. And certainly not after he met Roxas.

"Hey Roxas" The silver haired said to the Dirty blonde.

"Could you move up a bit?"

Roxas, what a cute name! Axel thought

Roxas shuffled up a bit next to him so his and axel's legs were touching to let the silver haired kid sit next to the brunette. More flirting.

"Riku you are so funneh!" The brunette giggled.

"Gee thanks Sora!" Riku said happily.

The red-head, Kairi looked slightly jealous but hid it by talking to the snowy blonde, Namine.

Roxas turned to look out the window when he saw A flash of red hair and amazing emerald eyes.

Him and Axel stared at each other for a few moments.

"Wait don't you go to my school?" Roxas said. His voice was cute yet serious.

Axel managed to get out of his daze.

"Erm, er, think so" Axel mumbled, fumbling with his fingers.

"Hey yeah we share history!" Kairi said in her usual too bubbly way.

"You're right Kairi, we also share math, english, geography" Namine retorted

"And we share P.E with you, wait is it A...A...ax" Sora said.

"Axel" Riku glanced over at Axel. But his eyes were sad. "C'mon were getting of next stop."

"Gee Ri whats the rush?" Sora said curious as to what set Riku off, before he knew it though he was being dragged of by Riku.

Namine Giggled and Roxas just looked at him.

"Well see you at school! History first period!" Kairi said while being dragged of by Riku.

Nami and Rox had been friends for years, however when they tried to share a kiss on bonfire night, it just couldn't work. They vowed to share a friendship forever, but in a brotherly sister way though. They were as close as anything. Sora and Kairi too but the same thing happened to them, and then Sora came out of the closet. Jeez, that was a rough time. His parents were great about it though. Riku had a much more complicated past however. His parents, divorced, his brother Zexion, emo. And his friend, gay. Not that he had a problem with it but he found himself slowly falling for him. No one knew though, everyone thought he liked Ollette when they walked in on them sharing a kiss...accidental, they later found out.

The thing that bothered him most though is that once when he was about 13, he had a friend, but he left him behind, in the dark, Riku never wanted to see him again. This "freind" he had shared so many memories with, the one who helped him whenever he was down or grieving and visa versa had betrayed him. In a way unmentionable. He was responsible for his actions so Riku would never talk to him. The friend was responsible for his little brother, his little brother who was an angel and nothing elses death.

A few years later, Riku met Roxas who introduced him to Sora, who became great friends. He would of wanted to tell sora everything. But he needed someone to talk to ABOUT Sora. He chose Roxas. Roxas was just... Roxas. He was kind, gentle and just a little angsty. But he's great. Roxas is the only one who knows about his "friend" and his lil' bro.

Next chap coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ch.2 is here!

Some people think Riku is a stuck up little fucker with no morals. Some think he's a sexy beast, and some, just a friend.

But they don't know how he's suffered, no one does, apart from him, Roxas and Axel.

It all happened a couple of summers ago, him and Axel were best friends, doing the stuff average teenage boys would do. One day, they had to take Taylor with them, Riku's little brother.

"Shut up Taylor you're giving me enough grief with your arguing!" Riku moaned.

Axel just laughed, he was used to it.

"I hate you wiku! You're the worst brother ever!" Taylor wailed in exasperation.

"Stop Taylor, theres a road here!, Hold Axel's hand!" Riku shouted.

Axel was about to but it was too late, Taylor was already standing in the middle of the road, not knowing the fate that was in store for him. A car, a Range Rover monster, hitting a 7 year old kid.

Taylor was...like all little kids. His brother and him fought at times. But don't all siblings? He had greeny eyes like Riku's and the same silver hair with blue streaks in like Zexions.

He loved his brothers, dearly, as they did him.

When he had been run over, the car didn't stop, it just drove on at 180 mph.

And so Riku's denial led him to believe it was Axel's fault that Taylor had died, it was no ones fault but Riku's guilt made him think the inevitible. Zexion later heard the news, started cutting his wrists and y'know being emo. His parents divorced because they couldn't take it. He found out he was gay, only Roxas knew that. Basically, Riku's life was shit, until he met Sora.

The night after he had seen Riku on the bus, Axel lay in bed, guilt filling his heart.

Riku had made him too believe it was his fault. Axel never forgot the regret. It was always sitting at the back of his mind, rotting but never disappearing.

But that boy he had seen on the bust that day, Roxas. He wanted him. Axel was lustful, very. He's go through anything to get him, anything. Even Riku's hatred.

Those cerulean eyes, the fact that he liked blondes and that silky voice, he wanted him.

The next day, Axel saw Kairi in History.

"Shit, Kairi's not gonna stop talking to me" Axel thought

"HEY AXIE!" Kairi screamed.

"Hi" Axel said blankly, Kairi was the last thing he needed on a rainy tuesday morning.

"So axel, what was up with riki? I mean he's not even in your P.E group or lessons so how'd he know your name Axel? Huh?"

Axel couldn't take the peppiness anymore, he was too busy calculating a plan to get Roxas.

"Piss OFF Kairi!" Axel yelled

"Axel! Geez i'll just go talk to Sora." She looked around and saw him talking to Riku, well seducing.

"Aw shit they're getting all gay again" Kairi sighed and left.

"Ok, I'll, i'll just seduce him, yeah...him and his sexiness and his eyes and, and hair growl you're in love Axel" Axel grieved to himself.

He approached Roxas at break, he was putting stuff into his locker, his usual routine of sorting out everything for every lesson, Roxas was just plain fussy.

"Hey Roxas" Axel's husky voice said as he snaked his arm around Roxas shoulders.

"A..Axel?" Roxas murmured. He looked at that hair, those sparkling jade eyes, it's true Axel was beautiful.

"Hey Roxie, how was your lesson? Mine was great sex.ed, and guess who i was thinking about?" Axel breathed into his face.

"You sick little bastard. Look Axel, I know all about your little secret, so don't even try becoming friends with me you little bitch!"

At that Axel just stared into him. No one had ever resisted him before.

He was so used to getting what he wanted.

"You know about..my secret?" Axel knew what it was.

At that Roxas just gave him a blank face and stormed off.

On the bus, Roxas didn't speak to anyone, he just thought about those eyes, Roxas had to admit that he did think Axel was gorgeous, but he couldn't even talk to him, because this guy, in his and Riku's eyes, killed someone.

Riku had his own problems to deal with too, he needed to tell Sora he was falling for him before it gets worse, Roxas said so himself.

"If you don't tell him soon he's gonna get a complex, and man Sora is naive so just be careful what you say, he's confused enough being gay." Roxas said when he was giving Riku a pep talk.

Ok this was it, Riku would tell him the truth.

"S..Sora? I really need to speak to you. Badly" Riku explained.

"Riku! Why do you look so... pale?"

"Sora, Ithinkimgayandiloveyou!" Riku blurted out.

"Riku I can't really..understand you, um could you repeat that?" Sora questioned.

"...I think...i'm...gay and i love..." Riku stopped.

"Who?"

"You"

Sora threw his arms round Riku's neck.

"You don't know how long i've been wanting you to say that" Sora said.

"You don' know how long i've been WANTING to say that!" Riku exclaimed.

Riku, for once in his life, was happy. But not when he saw Axel moving in on Roxas.

"That bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

Running through a muddy field playing a sport he wasn't even particularly good at on a rainy monday morning. Great, Roxas thought, Just great.

Ok let's at least TRY and play Roxas, He thought trying to motivate himself. C'mon, kick it, YES! No...

The ball smashed through the window and an angry teacher curled up a fist.

"DETENTION"

"Jeez It's not like i did it on purpose..."Roxas mumbled to himself, kicking the door open to the detention room.

His eyes met with a familiar red-head.

"Great, there goes my day" Roxas sighed as he took a seat next to him.

"R-" But Axel was cut off.

"Don't even try speaking to me."Roxas growled, making sure not to make eye contact. Those Emerald eyes pulled him in too deep whenever he looked at him.

"...Anyway, Roxas look there's a lot you...don't know about me and-" Axel was yet again cut off.

"I know all there is to know Axel" Roxas gave him a side-glance. It hurt him to say it but Riku was his best friend and he would not be getting involved with someone who was responsible for a member of his family's death.

"...Fine I see how it is" Axel fumbled with his fingers for a second before walking off. His eyes glistening and his usual smirk, a fake smile.

Riku and Sora were talking at lunch when Roxas came over.

"Look, Riku I need to speak to you" Roxas remarked, he gave a glance at Sora.

"Privately, don't worry Sora, Im not stealing him!" Roxas chuckled.

Sora gave a small pout before releasing his grip on Riku's arm.

"What is it Rox? You don't look too good" Riku Said.

"Look, it's about...Axel" Roxas said roughly. He knew Riku didn't like talking about him

"...Roxas...Fine what is it" Riku was ready to hear what the blonde had to say.

"Ok...I'm tired of being mean to him. Before you say anything let me give you the reasons." Roxas uncurled his fists so they were hanging loosely at his side.

"He's..nice...i..it seems like he just wants to be my friend and it hurts to just ignore him and he was really upset today and for some reason...I feel responsible"

Roxas said grimly.

Riku dragged him over to a bench.

"When me and Axel were younger, we were as close as anything. We even slit our fingers and crushed them together, making us blood brothers Rox, that's how close we were. After the accident...I...I didn't want anything to do with him...I guess it was my own guilt that led me to believing that...It wasn't either of our faults I...I just...

I haven't been a very nice guy have i Rox?" He blurted out.

"Gee Riku, now you put it that way...Yeah we've been a bit harsh I guess" Roxas sighed.

"Roxas, I don't think mine and Axel's friendship can ever be mended but if you want to start one with him. Go ahead. Your my friend. Friends let eachother do what their heart chooses right?" Riku gave Roxas a quick pat on the shoulder. Roxas felt the scar on his finger.

They really were close.

The next day Roxas sat a table across from Axel. His "friends" weren't what most teachers called appropriate. They were either gay. had manic hair do's or were obsessed with their "world domination" plans. All of them were men apart from Larxene. She was a savage nymph. She had this death glare that clearly stated "Don't fuck with me or i'll fuck with you" However you wanna interpret that, she was a real whore. She once gave Namine a real bitch slap for coming "too close to my personal perimeter" Kairi stepped on her foot and things got a little put of hand.

She had slept with god knows how many guys.

But her main target:Axel.

"Hey Axel, wanna hang out tonight?" Larxene said seductively, biting her lip.

"No can do Larxene, i'll just...be leaving now" Axel didn't like Larxene one bit.

"Na ah, we have to study, "member?" Larxene said. Axel definitely didn't like Larxene.

"I've finished Larxene. I have stuff to do now, BYE." Axel's voice raised on those last few words.

Roxas had been watching the whole conversation. For some reason, he felt like stuffing a knife up Larxene's heart, if she even had one.

"Hey RoxBox, what's wrong?" Sora asked

"It's...It's nothing." Roxas grimaced

"Uh huh...anyway Riku said..." The minute Sora starts talking about Riku, he does not stop. For at least 15 minutes non-stop anyway. Roxas couldn't help but stare at Axel. He didn't notice this until Axel walked right up to him and started waving a hand in front of his face. Sora had gone by that point knowing Roxas didn't give fuck all about how him and Riku had stolen cookies from Seifer.

"Daydreaming Roxie?" Axel asked meaning no harm.

Roxas gave a short growl and said "Don't call me Roxie, for gods sake." Roxas then gasped at his harsh tone. Is this how he came across to people?

"Gee RoxAS" Axel said emphasizing the last syllable.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." Roxas apologised. "Im not in a good frame of mind right now..."

"Kay, wanna talk about it?" Axel asked friendlily.

He really was sweet. No wonder Riku was his best friend. Riku was very picky on how he chose everything. Especially friends. But how he put up with Sora however, Roxas would never know.

"N..no im fine." Roxas mumbled, tugging his zipper on his jacket awkwardly.

It was starting to get hard to be around Axel. He was so beautiful and his smell...kinda like...heaven. Roxas couldn't put his finger on it.

"Look, Axel I...think we got off on the wrong foot...do you think you can...forgive.. me?" Roxas asked, his voice sounding hazy on the word "forgive". Axel sighed before reaching his hand out.

"I'd love to" Axel smiled, this time it wasn't fake.

Roxas took it, he felt the scar on Axel's finger, the same shape as Riku's.


End file.
